soulkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Showman Shadow
"Hey, kids! Welcome to Nightmare Park!" - The Showman Shadow's first spoken line. "Aw, don't you want thrills, kiddo? This is a theme park, for Pete's sake! You should be screaming!" - The Great Phoboski's first spoken line on the intercom. "You want me to put on a show, little man? Fine. I'll give you the performance of a lifetime!" - The Great Phoboski's attempt at challenging Ned to a boss battle. "Graveyard's not gonna have his plans crumble! Yeah, I know what he'll do to this place. At least I get the chance to refurbish it when you're dead!" - The Great Phoboski's last line before his boss fight. The Showman Shadow, also known as "The Great Phoboski", is the seventh shadow encountered by Ned Needlemeyer in Nightmare Ned: Soul Kingdom. He is the seventh boss in the game. Role in the Story Born from Ned's most recent fear (a fear of roller coasters), the Showman Shadow gradually began to get more and more power. Eventually, he managed to meet up with the Graveyard Shadow and make deal with him. Graveyard would supply him with more power, and the Showman Shadow would take over the final world: Mario's. After the deal was made, the Showman Shadow gained the power to create his own nightmare world, one based on carnivals, theme park attractions (roller coasters in particular), water parks, and other thrill-related things, like haunted houses. Calling himself, "The Great Phoboski", Phoboski decided to lay claim to the Dream Key of Fire, the last of the Dream Keys. When Mario and Luigi attempted to fight him, they were locked up on scaffolding above a stage. Once his three stages, "Thrill Carnival", "Chill Coaster", and "Spill Park", along with the bonus stage, "Midway Colosseum", The Great Phoboski will challenge Ned to a boss battle. Boss Fight The Great Phoboski has five attacks: 1. Summoning a roulette wheel where Ned needs to stop the arrow at the right time, in homage to the Medical Nightmare's mini-game/boss battle. 2. Creating a series of fireworks that would fire from beneath the stage. 3. Causing sandbags to fall from the ceiling. 4. Summoning a giant teacup that the Great Phoboski can ride in and chase Ned with. 5. Teleporting around the arena and leaving bombs in his place. The first phase of the battle is entirely dedicated to the first attack. Ned must totally stop the arrow on the siren three times consecutively to get through the first phase of the fight. Ned must be careful doing this, as the arrow will spin faster with each well-timed stop, and the siren will reappear elsewhere. Once the first phase of the fight begins, an angry Phoboski quickly attempts to attack Ned with every other attack in his arsenal. Thankfully, there is a pattern to his attacks, so whenever Phoboski uses his teacup move, Ned must jump on his head to damage him. However, the teacup attack is used less and less with each hit point taken from Phoboski, not to mention every attack gets faster with each hit. Once Phoboki is out of commission, Ned may save the Mario Bros. and receive the Dream Key of Fire. Appearance Personality Powers and Abilities Trivia *The Showman Shadow represents Ned's fear of theme parks and roller coasters, his most recent fear. Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Nightmare Ned Characters Category:Nightmare Ned: Soul Kingdom